“Mutants and giant robots don’t mix!”
by Kenryo81
Summary: New Misfits Universe story! Crossover with "MegasXLR"! When the crew of Megas use a familiar looking trashed robot to fix Megas, all hell breaks loose! Its X-men and Misfits againts their biggest threat yet! Even if the "threat" would rather be slacking o


X-men: Evolution: "Mutants and giant robots don't mix!"

Legal Notice: I don't own X-men Evolution (if I did, it would be on the air right now), or "Megas XLR", which may I say so, its one of the greatest achievements of mankind. I'm also unaware if I'm the first one to give this crossover idea a whirl, but if so, then I'm first, nyah-nyah! On the other hand, Red Witch came with the name of the movie "Revenge of the frog queen" in her most excellent "Let's go to the movies" fanfic, which makes me laugh off my problems every single time I read it. Oh, and the "Misfits Universe" is hers as well. But come on, you all knew that!

**Chapter One: Never go cheapskate when it comes to giant robot repairs.**

Somewhere in Jersey…

"Are you guys STILL watching that movie? You've seen it a hundred times already…IN A ROW!"-Kiva exclaimed as she entered the living room…the place reeked with the smell of old junk food, spilled drinks, and several items of clothing that had not seen a washer in days…mainly because they were still being worn.

"We're going for the record, plus, I don't believe anyone could ever get tired of "Revenge of the frog queen"!"-Coop replied, while munching on what looked to be a failed homemade experiment on mixing chips, nachos and cream cheese in one package. Well, failure wasn't the word here, as Coop seemed happy with the results.

"Yeah, Kiva…you know, I'm starting to believe you are a bit of a crabby chick, you know? I mean, what's wrong with your life that makes you such a fun less control freak?"-Jamie replied. He was sitting next to Coop, which somehow seemed to be one of the key aspects of his existence.

Okay, I believe an explanation is due here…Kiva actually was from the far future, were humanity is at constant war with the Glorf, an evil race of planet conquering aliens. She had managed to create the ultimate weapon against this threat, a massive and all powerful battle robot known as Megas. However, her plans of transporting Megas to the past to stop the Glorf invasion didn't go as well, and Megas ended up in the 21st century…and in the hands of Coop, a slacker who had somehow both repaired Megas and make it inoperable to anyone but himself at the same time. And to add insult to injury, Coop was the best robot pilot Kiva had ever seen. So Kiva was trapped in an era she just couldn't manage to fit in, and living with two slackers who cared nothing about using Megas to save mankind, and she had lost all hope on a ticket back home.

Also, Coop had pretty much transformed Megas into the giant robot equivalent of a hotrod, which also got to her nerves…for a while, at least.

All this pretty much leaves a girl very miffed, so to speak.

"Maybe it's the fact that every single plan I had for my life was terminated the nanosecond I meet you two! I was going to save the human race, and to usher a new chapter of utopia in earth's story! Instead I'm stuck in this dreadful period of time!"-Kiva snapped, losing her temper.

"Really? I don't see what's so bad about it…"-Coop replied.

"Just ignore her, Coop. She's cranky because she can't fix Megas this time."-Jamie said.

"I could fix it if I had access to just some basic robotic technology! But wait, there's no robotic technology in this place!"-Kiva yelled back.

"What do you want us to do? It's not as the phone's gonna ring and some nutcase is going to offer us free spare parts"-Coop said.

In that precise second the phone rang….

"Coop's house. Jamie here…aha…yeah, yeah…okay, wait a minute"-Jamie said, and then placed the call on hold.

"Its Goat…He says he just got something we have to see"-Jamie said.

"Wait, Goat has a phone?"-Coop asked.

"I guess so…more importantly, how come he has your phone number?"-Kiva moaned, as Goat usually got in her nerves, perhaps even more than Coop and Jamie.

"Oh, I gave it to him in case he found another robot…I mean, there's always a chance"-Coop plainly stated.

"I can't believe this…do you know that the chances of that are mathematically impossible!"-Kiva said, while Jamie returned to the phone.

"Hey, I'm an optimist!"-Coop replied, smiling.

"Among other things…"-Kiva moaned.

"Hey, future girl, you've just proven yourself wrong again!"-Jamie said with a smirk as he slammed the phone down.

Coop and Kiva stared at him silently…

"Goat says he got another robot among the junk that came today"-Jamie added.

The local junkyard….

"Whoa…I can't believe it"-Jamie said, as he and the group stared at the gigantic metal figure that lay on a pile of junk.

"Me neither…this technology is incredibly advanced for this age!"-Kiva added in awe, as she and Goat examined the gigantic humanoid shape.

"What I can't believe is that paint job…It sucks!"-Coop said.

"The servomotors on this primitive mech would make fixing Megas much easier…and his CPU! It's really something, by my calculations; if installed, it could enhance Megas's overall performance by 41!"-Kiva was near to squealing in delight.

"Hey man, what's wrong with the paint job? I think its cool"-Goat replied from the robot's head, where he was helping Kiva extract some components.

"I stand with Coop on this one, dude. Seriously, what kind of loser paints a robot red and black?"-Jamie replied.

"The same kind of loser that paints flames and uses a primitive vehicle as a cockpit?"-Kiva raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh…total burn, man!"-Goat laughed.

"Very funny, future girl…but you better hope none of the junk you get from that freakish thing ends up harming MY robot"-Coop replied, crossing his arms.

"Come on, man! What could possibly go wrong?"-Goat asked.

Somewhere very, very, very, very far away….

Both a large and a small figure looked at the junkyard scene through a huge monitor…

"Well, I can't believe this…they actually are stupid enough to fall for such trick!"-The large figure said.

"See? Now, as soon as our plan get set in motion, things will be…quite entertaining"-the small figure replied.

Meanwhile, Bayville enjoyed an unusually quiet and peaceful day.

No one suspected it was just the sick, universal rule of "calm before the storm" being enforced.

**End of Chapter One**

**Okay, for those who are MegasXLR fans, you should already have a clue what's about to happen, don't you? And for those of you that have never seen an episode of MegasXLR…what the hell are you waiting for?**

**Next: A party at the Xavier institute gets wrecked, in the literal sense of the word, as both X-men and Misfits meet their toughest (and nuttier) challenge so far! And who are the masterminds behind this whole disaster?**

**Comment for anything you'd like to see!**


End file.
